Pretext
by MistressNerd
Summary: Morgan/Reid microfictions.
1. tainted satin glove

**Title:** Prompts 24-21-12  
**Pairing:** Morgan/Reid  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Three Morgan/Reid romance microfictions  
**Word Count:** 158-176-229  
**Warnings:** Small spoilers for Profiler, Profiled & Elephant's Memory. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Criminal Minds' nor any of its characters and I am not receiving any compensation for writing this. 

24. tainted

Their love was tainted before it ever even took root. Carl Buford, Tobias Hankell, and a group of bitter teenagers from over a decade ago made sure of that. Both of their pasts tainted the pure light of love to a dimmed shimmer of yellow. Reid noticed when Derek drunk any amount of alcohol he wouldn't allow any man near him and that he was allowed to touch Spencer whenever he wanted but Spencer wasn't allowed to touch him without some sort of forewarning. Derek also noted how Spencer still goes into the bathroom to change his clothes and how any sort of restraint even just holding his hands above his head made Reid's breath speed up and his body starts to tremble. Neither point out the things they notice because no matter how tainted their love may be, but it doesn't mean it won't work. They both know they're dedicated to removing the stains of their pasts.

21. satin

He doesn't know how Derek could stand satin sheets. Derek's skin was rougher and more calloused than his own but even his skin catches on the overly soft cloth. He does admit that there _are _nights when those sheets feel like a gift from god, you know if there was one. On those nights though there are more pertinent things on his mind. With nothing to distract from the feeling now he can feel every catch and pull. It makes a sound akin scratching stubble.

"Pretty Boy, you know that sheets won't know that ya' glaring at 'em don't you?" Even with his voice clouded with sleep it held an immense amount of mirth.

Eyes shadowed with thick lashes turn their glower at the elder man. "How can you stand these sheets? They keep catching my skin and pulling."

"Ah, but you liked them so much last night! Plus if we just take them and use them like this you like them a lot, huh?"

"Ahn-" Okay so maybe he _could_ learn to like satin sheets.

12. glove

Spencer looked so, so sick. His skin was grey and clammy. He hasn't been conscious for fifteen days. It had been three hundred and sixty hours since he had made any voluntary movement. The situation reminded Derek of a fairy tale his sisters used to read, Sleeping Beauty, but he wouldn't be able to wake his beauty so easily. The kid was in real trouble, the worst trouble yet. He most likely won't come out fine this time. They'd be luck bastards if he even came out alive. He couldn't even touch his baby with his bare hand. He had to wear protective clothing head to toe to be in the room. It was for the both of them, Spencer's immune system was shot and as far as the doctors knew the disease could still be spread. His gloved hand brushes fallen locks away from Spencer's face. Sitting on the side of the hospital bed he leans over and takes the limp body beneath him into a hug, his protective clothing crinkling and pulling. His forehead resting on the pillow and his mouth just above Spencer's ear. The whimpered whisper of "I love you baby boy, I love you so much. Please don't leave me." was muffled by the surgical mask on his face. He laid Spencer back on the bed and his blue gloved hand caressed his love's face.

A/N: Not sure about any of these but I've had them sitting around so I thought I'd post 'em up. Putting out what I can while I can. I've been having some major problems with school & illnesses so once September comes I need to fall of the fan world for a while.


	2. After Blush Rings

Title: Pretext chapter 2

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Rating: NC-17-PG-PG

Summary: Three Morgan/Reid romance micro-fictions. After, Blush, and Rings.

Word Count: 416-37-179

Warnings: No spoilers, The first(After) is an intimate scene so if you don't feel comfortable just skip to Blush ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Criminal Minds' nor any of its characters and I am not receiving any compensation for writing this.

01. after

His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his breath came out in short heavy pants. His overheated skin and the lube at his entrance began to chill from the air-conditioner. The cool sensation going down his core, making his muscles twitch with post-orgasmic bliss.

He could only look off into space with a dazed look. At this point he couldn't think, couldn't talk, only feel and respond. The act that just happened wouldn't be described as 'making love' 'sex' or 'a quick fuck.' It was an act of words they couldn't say; of forbidden thoughts, sinful glances, and soul clenching need.

The dark man above him pushed up from his forearms and looked down onto him. His dark eyes held love and comfort and a look that could only be described as true, blissful love. Derek leaned down to nip at Spencer's pale neck that was still displayed wantonly, which caused Spencer to moan and arch.

"God pretty-boy, don't do that or you'll make me hard again." he groaned, nuzzling his thin lovers neck. The picture that went through the younger's head only made him moan again and close his knees on dark hips. He lolled his head to the side, looking at his bed mate with a face of pure lust. His eyes fluttered closed and his hips gave a small pivot, brushing his overly sensitive flesh on the hard abs sending a shock of pain and pleasure through him. He whimpered as he gripped at the broad shoulders. "Shush, baby boy, it ain't possible to go again, not until we take a little break." Spencer's hips jerked upwards again, causing another whimper to fall from his lush mouth.

Derek ran his hand through Spencer's long hair and whispered "Just some small touches okay? We can't go again. You understand?" He was receiving an enthusiastic nod before he was even half finished. Running one calloused finger along the underside of Spencer's cock garnered him another whimper and an unconscious jerk of Spencer's whole body. He hadn't opened his eyes since before Derek started the petting and now they were feeling too heavy, his whole body seemed to be slowing and soon he started to drift off even though his body was still receiving those wonderful trills. Derek stopped when he felt Spencer's breathing even out somewhat. He pulled the sleeping man to his chest and settled into the soft bed to join his new lover in some much needed rest.

03. blush

Derek's favorite thing was to make Spencer's face heat up and change colour. It made is pretty-boy seem more innocent and shy but he knows that when Spencer wants something he is determined and forceful.

19. rings

They both wore one. A simple silver band. No stones, no pattern just a thin plain silver ring. The team never asked about the twin bands when Derek and Spencer walked into the ballpen after a long weekend. Garcia gave them both a hug and a knowing smile that day at lunch. The news that Derek Morgan was off the market was years old by the time the rings appeared so it took several days for the news of his ring to get around. Two months after he began to wear the ring there is a rumor that Dr. Reid had gotten married. More people around the office thought that he started wearing the ring to deflect any comments about being 30 and still not having a girlfriend. When the band catches the light shining on their bed in early morning when Spencer rubs at his eyes it makes his chest swell. While Derek was content to a reflection in the morning light, Spencer loved to take Derek's hand and run his finger over the contrasting ring.

A/N Many thanks to topetine who beta'd After for me.

I'm sorry for taking so long to get back to everyone, life took a little bit of a creepy fun house effect for me. My sister's boyfriend's father was murdered. We had a few weeks of viewings, funeral, cops, and trying to comfort. Then I was gone for a week on a family vacation without access to my computer and now my therapist /councilor left her practice so my other Doctor who is an hour away demanded I see the doctor with her practice . So for now I have to go to the doctors an hour away 5 times a month. Anyway~~ Thanks for reading loves! ^^


	3. tomorrow flashback scar

**Title:** Pretext chapter 3

**Pairing:** Morgan/Reid

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Three Morgan/Reid romance microfictions

**Warnings:** No real spoilers unless you've watched the episode and think about it. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Criminal Minds' nor any of its characters and I am not receiving any compensation for writing this.

**26. tomorrow**

The both had things that needed to be done. There was piles of paperwork, cleaning, and witness statement's to give and to go over but they always have tomorrow. They just wanted to hold each other through the shock. The pain will flood in and when it does Derek wants to be there for him. Yeah, they always have tomorrow.

**12. flashback**

_"Pick one. Pick one to die.'"_

_"No, please, I don't want it"_

_"Tell me it doesn't make it better."_

"Reid, Hey are you okay?"

"I should have known."

"How could you you know? There wasn't any evidence to point to it."

"I should have known."

**20. scar**

The line look like pearl insets on his skin. He is the youngest on the team yet it seems he carries the most scars. Not only was in skin marred , his mind had gone through more than any of the teams would in a lifetime.

"They're ugly aren't they?'

"No. They remind me how strong you are everyday I see them. They make me want to protect you. Its not because you can't take it or weak but because you've been through more them most of us. You don't deserve to hurt anymore. You've come out to be the person I love regardless of scars." His fingers trailing the marble like scars.

"You're sweet talking me Morgan." Reid said with an eye roll.

A/N: My computer got major viruses and died. We have to wipe it clean so I lost some works. I'm on my sisters laptop right now and I wrote all these straight into LJ so please note that nothing was beta'd. Also my sister got a puppy but doesn't have time to take care of it so the family has to take shifts taking care of him. I'm short on time as of late thus why they are so short. See ya later! ^-^


	4. curiosity winter dress

**Title:** Pretext chapter 4  
**Pairing:** Morgan/Reid  
**Rating:** G-T  
**Summary:** Three Morgan/Reid romance microfictions.  
**Warnings:** Written on no sleep. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Criminal Minds' nor any of its characters and I am not receiving any compensation for writing this.

**03. curiosity**

He couldn't help it. Well not really. Derek didn't even try to hide to presents so he is partly to blame. He of all people should know how curious Spencer was. The pile was just sitting there in the living room and half were in a bag with just tissue paper sitting on top. So if one... or two... or three and four happen to fall over and their tissue paper gets thrown off a little whats there to say it wasn't on purpose? Telling himself that he'd only look at a few the first bag "tips over" to show a new set of poker chips. The second "falls" and out comes a set of gold trimmed inkwell pens. The third and fourth contained a moleskin journal and... and well lets just say that Santa had a thing for gold that year.  
"You know that Santa doesn't come for bad little boys don't you pretty boy?"  
"Yeah but the cops do come" the bad boy couldn't help but smirk as the last gift was opened a little bit early.

**30. winter**

"You know, the first time I saw snow I was 18. I hated it." Spencer said while looking out the bedroom window.  
"Why was that? Was it too cold for you desert baby?" Derek laughed as he threw another sweater at him.  
"No, it was a freak storm that came out of nowhere and snowed three feet. I didn't even have a shovel."

**09. dress**

"We need to go through that box over there and see what to keep." Spencer said pointing to the far corner of the closet.  
"What's in it?" Derek grunted sliding it down the length of the room.  
"Just some old clothes and a mix of odds and ends." he said pulling out a mass of sweater vests.  
"Just when I think you can't get anymore of those things you pull out more. I think there is a retirement home with a lot of shirtless old men." Derek said grimacing. Just then Spencer pulled out a long emerald colored dress. "Something you're not telling me about pretty boy?" he laughed quirking an eyebrow earning him a pointed look.  
"It's my mothers. She used to wear it every winter. She never liked Christmas so we would celebrate the winter solstice. I remember she used to have me dance with her while she wore it." Spencer's eyes took on a melancholy look as he folded it back into the box.  
"We could always take it to her next year." gentle and coaxing words.  
"Yeah, next year."  
The box went back into the dark corner of the closet to be left forgotten until it would be too late.

* * *

Yeah not my best by far but I wanted to post something for the holidays before they were over. I haven't been in the writing mood lately and when I am I can't get on a computer cause I kinda broke mine. Again... Just wanted to post something to say I wasn't dead. haha There is more I wanted to say but after being up over 24 hours my brain is a little bit fried. Yeah that is another reason these might suck. That's all I guess.  
Happy Holidays! \( ^o^ )/


	5. Valentines Day Snore

**Title:** Pretext chapter 5  
**Pairing:** Morgan/Reid  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Two Morgan/Reid romance microfictions. Valentines Day & Snore  
**Warnings:** Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Criminal Minds' nor any of its characters and I am not receiving any compensation for writing this.**  
**  
**  
****Valentines Day**

Between JJ, Prentiss and Garica Reid had a pile of chocolates as tall as him. Reid being Reid couldn't resist digging into the boxes as soon as he walked into the room. He looked so cute gobbling the chocolates down Derek couldn't help but watch him. Reid seemed to have gotten distracted finishing the last bit of the report he was working on and the small chocolate in his hand started to melt. When he seemed to finally notice he gave a small pout and stuck his fingers in his mouth to lick the melted chocolate off. That should have been the first sign to look away because not long after Reid had gotten distracted again while eating the small treats. He picked one up without looking and bit it in half. A clear red liquid spilled out over his lips and chin, the small cherry fell to the ground. When Derek got up to help the kid he heard a small 'pop' and looked down to see that he had _literately_ just popped Reid's cherry.

**Snore**

The case had been long and tedious. To top it all off Reid had gotten sick on the third day the were in town. The poor kid's nose was simultaneously stuffed up and dripping and was redder then Rudolph's. His cough had made his voice sound like croaking more that anything. Even then he wouldn't take any medicine for it. Everyone on the plane had fallen asleep not long after they boarded but a small noise woke Derek up. It sounded like a small kitten purring. Finally honing in on the noise it seemed to be coming from Reid on the couch. Could he get any more cute but pitiful? He was snoring like a kitten.

* * *

So my computer is still crashed but I got these ideas last night and I wanted to post for Valentines Day. I got the idea for snore from being sick. There are times when I try to breath and it sounded like a little kitten XD


End file.
